


Play with me!

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chesty Bonds, everlasting underwear superhero!  AKA running around in your underwear makes you a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with me!

Title: Play with me!  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: YonKaka + baby Naru  
Rating: M  
Warnings: slightly AU and some OOC-ness  
Summary: Chesty Bonds, everlasting underwear superhero!  
AN: All non-Aussie’s should google Chesty Bonds

When Kakashi got home from a very long day of jutsu-research and training, the last thing that he expected to see was his former sensei and current lover running around the house in just his boxers and singlet, quite clearly pretending to be a superhero for his laughing son, who was pretending to be victim requiring rescuing.

Even if Naruto was clearly rather impressed, Kakashi could only shake his head sadly. Minato should definitely be strong and dependable, but clothes would certainly help. The sheer cost to heat the house to such a high temperature that his lover could comfortably run around in only his underwear was enough to have Kakashi sighing in frustration. 

When Naruto toddled over, in his own superhero outfit complete with hand-drawn Uzumaki spiral on the chest, Kakashi automatically leant down to greet him. What he got for his efforts was pair of cotton clothing items. Minato gleefully called out for him to put them on, and Naruto followed him around like a burr until he finally caved in and changed into them. 

He felt remarkable exposed, and not at all like a superhero, but Naruto crowed with delight to see them all dressed the same. He said, in his childish babble, that it made them look like a real family. Kakashi’s heart went out to the little boy, who was clearly already starting to realise that he was different, and for more reasons than just being a host.

Cuddling the little boy closer to his own, adolescent, chest, he walked up to the young blond man who was the centre of both their worlds. Minato immediately struck a pose, and in his arms, Naruto giggled happily, reaching out for his papa, but refusing to completely release Kakashi. The warm arm slung around his shoulder drew him in closer, and snugged him close.

Still feeling rather silly wearing just his underwear, Kakashi helped Minato to bathe Naruto and put him to bed, reading him a story as Minato cleaned up the bathroom. When the sleepy boy’s eyes had finally slid shut, Kakashi kissed his forehead softly, tucked him in further, turned out the lights and shut the door.

Across the hallway, and sitting on their bed, Minato was waiting for him. The rest of the house was dark, and Kakashi quietly closed the door behind him as he entered their bedroom. The soft light of the bedside lamp illuminated Minato’s blond hair and tanned skin enchantingly, and Kakashi smiled as he suddenly realised that he lover was naked. He barely noticed as his own underwear was summarily removed.

Held tightly in his lovers’ strong arms, Kakashi breathed in deeply, revelling in the inimitable musky scent of Minato. The kisses and caresses being lavished upon him were already exciting his body, and he writhed happily against his lovers’ muscular body, feeling safe and secure in his arms. 

Their lovemaking was long and slow and sweet, and Kakashi wished that it could continue on forever. All too soon however, he was spilling himself all over Minato’s hands, and gasping as his lover filled him up with his own release. Lying there, sweaty and sticky, he had never felt so content, as he laid his head on his Minato’s chest and listened to the pounding of his heart.

Barely shifting as Minato did a brief clean up and turned off the lights before climbing into bed, Kakashi had a brief thought that perhaps he should put his boxers back on, but couldn’t quite find it in himself to actually get up and do it. He briefly considered asking Minato to do it for him, but soft snores from his lover quickly dissuaded him. 

When Naruto came bouncing into the bedroom at an ungodly hour of the morning, demanding that they both get up immediately and play superhero again, Kakashi realised that he definitely should’ve forced himself to get dressed the previous evening. Having to climb out of bed naked, along with his equally naked lover, was bound to result in embarrassing questions. It was a good thing that he had mission today.


End file.
